The Avatar land and Naruto
by speckletail-226
Summary: naruto and sasuke are wisked away to the avatar world to help aang fight the firelord, Warnings inside


The Avatar land and Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Avatar

Warnings: Naruto cross-dressing yaoi naruto's girl name is Narumi (Naru-me)

Pairings: Sokka/Naruto Sasuke/Aang the others are up for debate.

I also own the animals I come up with.

ON TO THE SHOW

Naruto was walking thinking about how the village treated him. He was thinking about leaving but didn't want to leave Sasuke. He is his brother, best-friend, and rival. Naruto was wearing a red skirt with a black blouse, with black ninja sandles. He had seals all over his body with his and Sasuke's stuff in them. Naruto had long orange hair in a braid going down her back her hair orange because of hair die.

Sasuke was waiting for him when he walked up to his house.

"Hello, Narumi

"Hi Sasuke, you didn't have to wait for me," Narumi said a big smile.

"Oh well, I wanted to tell you something," Sasuke said, "come inside."

"Okayy," Narumi said slowly. I walked to the library, a place Narumi loved but Naruto hated. Sasuke picked up a book and started read aloud.

" 'There is a Jutsu that will take the user and one companion to where they are needed. You don't need to practice just be in a shrine. An animal for the companion will be waiting. The people will be able to understand their animal companion. The seals will be: Dog, Rabbit, Serpent, Dog, Dragon.'"

"Cool don't we have a shrine for the Kyuubi?" Narumi asked.

"Yes now lets get supplies first," Sasuke said.

"No worries," Narumi said pointing to one of my many seals, "enough for both of us."

"Your always a step ahead of me Narumi," Sasuke said smiling.

"Well of course lets go I want to leave soon," Narumi said.

"Okay but lets get collars for our animal companions," Sasuke said.

"Okay," Narumi said. They walked to the Inzukia shop for all animals we got a collar for all types of animals. Then we went to the shrine and did the Jutsu.

Narumi did the Jutsu and Sasuke was the tag along. Narumi blacked out.

When she opened his eyes he was in a totally different world. When he got up he saw Sasuke with a cat/flying squirrel sleeping on his chest. I looked down because I felt weight there and saw a wolf with large eagle wings. It was staring at me then I remembered the collar for a wolf. He got the collar out and put it on the wolf.

He was so cute with a red collar on with his black fur and brown and black wings. He had his gold eyes on me the entire time. Narumi Heard a groan next to him and he turned to look at Sasuke as he woke. The squirrel/cat looked at him with blue eyes it had a dark brown tabby pattering with a lighter brown 'mask' on his face. I looked at my wolf and saw it looking at Sasuke. I looked Sasuke and saw cat ears and a cat tail. I screamed. Sasuke looked at me in a questioning look.

Sasuke P.O.V.

Sasuke woke to purring he sat up and looked down at a brown tabby cat/squirrel. Then he hears a loud scream from Narumi he turned to look at him.

"What happened Narumi?" Sasuke asked looking for injuries on him. There was none.

"Y-y-you h-have cat e-ears and t-tail," Narumi stuttered out.

"What?" Sasuke felt the top of his head and felt cat ears he looked behind him and saw a tail. He yelled in terror. The cat/squirrel covered his ears with his paws after Sasuke started to scream. Narumi was getting up shocked and walk around sniffing for danger, there was a reason he didn't have ears and a tail of an animal Sasuke remembered the collar for a cat and got it out and put it on the cat/squirrel it was black with Uchiha symbols on it.

Naruto

I was walking around sniffing for danger there was a reason I didn't get animal limbs. I already have fox ears and fox tail. I started to hear laughter it was far away so I wasn't worried about it but still curious about it. I looked at my half-cat brother, I snickered to myself, and then it sunk in her brother was a half-cat there was nothing funny about this.

"Narumi?" Sasuke asked curiously "whats wrong?"

"There laughter coming from over there," I said pointing to the west, "but its faint I explained.

"Oh well lets find out what is going on," Sasuke said and picked up the squirrel/cat. I looked at the wolf as he walked up to me and sat at my feet.

"First we need names for the little guys," I said. We both looked at our animal companion.

"Shadow," I said looking at the wolf at my feet.

"Bramble," Sasuke said looking at the squirrel/cat.(it looked like a cat but had a squirrel tail, and had the bit of skin between the front and back legs). They seemed to like their new names because Bramble started to purr and Shadow jumped to my head and settled down. We started to walk towards the laughter unknowingly walking into our destiny.


End file.
